1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a polarizing plate with a condensing element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having an excellent front contrast ratio, and a polarizing plate with a condensing element for realizing the liquid crystal display device having the excellent front contrast ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, in order to increase a front contrast ratio of a liquid crystal display device, methods for minimizing depolarization scattering in a liquid crystal cell by means of an improvement of pigment dispersibility of a color filter, optimization of a liquid crystal material and a spacer material, and optimization of TFT wiring positions and MVA alignment protrusions have been employed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-216315 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-23170). For other members than the liquid crystal cell, reduction in scattering of anti-glare treatment has been studied. As for a backlight, a technology for improving condensing characteristics to increase the front contrast ratio is used (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-197652). However, even with those technologies, a liquid crystal display device having a sufficiently high front contrast ratio has not been obtained.